The Neurological Research Center (Epilepsy) at Yale is organized as a widely based investigative effort into mechanisms of epileptic seizures and their control, and of biological phenomena associated with seizures, with the aim of discerning factors responsible for the occurrence, frequency and nature of seizure disorders. Both experimental and clinical studies are oriented towards development of physiological and metabolic-biochemical-pharmacological methods effective for treatment and control of epileptic seizures. The investigations include physiological, chemical and structural correlates of neuronal and cerebral excitability changes: studies of epileptogenesis in identified invertebrate neuronal systems (using convulsant and anticonvulsant drugs and specific ions), mechanisms of action of anticonvulsant drugs, calcium and neurotransmitter release, cerebral protein endogenous phosphorylation in relation to membrane and synaptic vesicle changes and epileptic seizures; controlled clinical studies of anticonvulsant drugs, with pharmacokinetics (i.e., dipropylacetate, eterobarb), and menstrual cycles on seizure activity (correlating serum levels, EEG power spectra and neuropsychological functions), investigations of cerebral sensory evoked potentials in epileptic patients to determine the frequency, specificity and significant changes in complex partial (focal) epilepsy, and a controlled investigation and evaluation of "feedback" or operant conditioning of specific EEG rhythms and its possible role in the effective reduction and long-term control of epileptic seizures in man.